lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
And Then a Skeleton Popped Out Part 2
Not too long ago at all, a man had been driving to a local club to have a drink or two. However, while on the highway, he had noticed that he ran out of gas. Having no other choice, he walked out of his car to find a nearby location to seek help. As he saw a car drive down the road, he realized that he should try hitch-hiking. He stuck out his thumb and the car stopped to let him in. The man decided to walk over to the car. As he opened the passenger door, the skeleton of a man fell out onto the ground. The man jumped back in shock. Inside, driving the car, was an old woman. Probably in her '70s. She beckoned for the man to enter the vehicle quickly. "Come in, come in sir!" she said in a somewhat high-pitched speaking voice. "I don't have all day!" The man, avoiding the skeleton that popped out of the car, reluctantly sat down in the passengers seat. Then the lady started to drive. "Where do you want me to drive you, hon?" "Uh, maybe to the Winzer." "The Winzer Pub?" "Yes." The man was pretty uncomfortable. Why did the hag have a skeleton sitting in her passenger seat? That was the least of his problems. The lady had a strange grin on her face, that seemed to be growing by the second. "You better get comfortable. I don't want you to be in a, how you say, awkward environment. He he he!" The lady was definitely braindead, thought the man. What old lady would act like this? She was a creep. The man decided to look in the backseat to see how the lady's car was like. What he found horrified him. Two men, with their hands tied behind their back and their mouths duct-taped shut, were sitting in the backseat. Both of them were African-American, and they both looked very nervous. The lady started to giggle when the man looked at the tied-up people. She whispered, "Would you like to join my victims?" "No thank you." "Okay. Whatever you say, sir. Heh heh heh heh!" The man was flabbergasted. Utterly flabbergasted. This lady had to be a psycho. She was driving with a skeleton, and she had two kidnapped victims in her backseat. In fact, the skeleton was most likely the skeleton of a man she murdered. This was awful. At every moment, the man's plea to escape the car grew stronger. "Hey, sir?" said the old woman. "Would you mind if I stop at this Wal-Mart for a second? I gotta do something. Watch me." Without giving time for the man to answer, the lady drove into the parking lot of the Wal-Mart. She walked out of the car, got the two kidnapped victims, and brought them outside. The man quickly followed. Then, he saw as the lady sharply brought down a knife to one of their necks. She slowly and agonizingly started to decapitate the man. The man was gurgling in his own blood, splashing all over the pavement. This was ludicrous! A nightmare! The man was terrified. Wait a minute! What?! Nobody else seemed to see the men getting murdered! Even when they were gurgling so loudly! This was remarkable! The lady then slowly started to dismember the boys, with a rusty chainsaw. Even the sound of the chainsaw didn't get any shoppers' attention. The man was about to faint. He was getting weak. He was getting very tired. He felt as if he was about to throw up. The last straw was when the lady got on her knees and started to lick the blood. That was it. The man passed out right there. Then the hag started to approach the man's unconscious body. With a knife in her hand. Then, the man never woke up. Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Skeletons Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki